


Quicksilver

by halefyre (Grimoire)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fox Summons, Friendship, M/M, No major character deaths, Time Travel, sick!Naruto, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimoire/pseuds/halefyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi doesn't know what to think, doesn't like how the stranger tracks his movements and looks oddly wistful when he whips out his book to deflect conversation.</p><p>He's not sure he trusts him either, regardless of the man's faint smiles and his warm fondness for the fresh, little Genin running about.</p><p>Something's off. And Kakashi is going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. foxfire

**Author's Note:**

> After this author's note, there should only be additional commentary at the end of each chapter and not before it - unless there's something that requires clarification. Reviews and polite criticism encouraged and beta needed. (And despite the first sentence and a variety of references later on, there will be no major character death in this fanfiction. Thank you for taking the time to read.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, nor do I gain any sort of monetary profit from this work. (First fanfiction, first Naruto work - also posted on FF.net! Feel free to point out any discrepancies or errors but please do not complain about pairings as they are set in stone. There are hints and mentions of NaruSaku but the end game pairing is KakaNaru. Please keep this in mind.)

Naruto is twenty nine and dying; a burgeoning rot in his lungs.

Every single one of his muscles scream in protest as he crouches down to catch his breath, arms slung haphazardly over the bandaged curve of his knees.

The tokujō releases a thoroughly put-upon sigh when his back twinges reproachfully at his actions - and it's with a muted groan that the redhead makes to rise, his feet carefully digging into the soft soil that makes up the shelter's floor.

Naruto grimaces, rubbing at his aching bones, before getting up in a languid motion and staggering to the only medical cot that presides in the room.

The starched, bleached fabric that makes up the roughshod tent rustles with the barest of breezes, stirring fretfully when someone so much as passes it.

It's not particularly difficult to discern how some of the patches of canvas are stained with the remnants of blood, sweat, and tears, having accumulated over the years of war and raging chaos.

Despite various attempts, the stains remain, proving to be a grim reminder of each and everyone's mortality.

Regardless of all appearances, the shelter provides an almost clinical, detached scent, one which makes the man wrinkle his nose in faint, hidden distaste. Due to a severe shortage of functioning medical-nin, the Shinobi Army had been forced to fall back upon the more traditional ways of healing; thus the acrid, chemical odor of the antiseptics. The strain of caring for so many injured units had gotten to what few capable shinobi they had, forcing Tsunade and Sakura to take up the slack with a terrible sort of vengeance.

 _The war,_  Naruto muses darkly, _was certainly taking it's toll._

Although it was their job to adapt accordingly, many of their comrades had been unable to fight on such few hours of sleep and often taxed themselves beyond their limits.

(It was times like these, where Naruto was left to contemplate the past, that he so sorely missed Ichiraku Ramen and the miniscule family that owned it. It was painful to recall and, as it were, never failed to lead to an even darker path.

The Siege of Konoha had wiped out a third of the Leaf's army and decimated the entire civilian population, demoralizing many of the Konohagakure Shinobi. It had taken Shikaku to yell at them before they were able to scrounge up their  _Will of Fire_ and return to the fight, twice as vengeful, thrice as vicious.)

Lost in his reminiscing, Naruto doesn't notice when a bright shock of pink hair ducks into the tent; clipboard tucked neatly beneath her right arm.

Sakura squints at the tokujō's form and huffs a little, shuffling closer as the tent gives a quaint little flap.

"Naruto," she urges firmly. "Come back to me, please."

* * *

At his teammate's placid voice, the redhead snaps back to the present, furiously hauling back the shadows that had begun to lurk within his eyes, before offering the medic-nin a fairly disgruntled look.

Upon seeing her features, as well as being her teammate for over a decade, it doesn't take much for him to tell that she's worried. The jōnin's gut clenches uncomfortably and it isn't long before he manages to twist his lips into a faint smile, tan hand seeking out her pale, bandaged ones.

(Privately, Sakura is a little heartbroken to see that it's no longer quite as vibrant and carefree as it once was but accepts the gesture with another quiet, understanding look. Her hands squeeze his own, comforting and steel-like.)

"Sakura-hime," Naruto greets, squirming against the hospital cot. The redhead pulls her hand upwards and towards his lips, dropping a chaste kiss along her knuckles, as per their customary greeting. He promptly relishes in the soft puff of laughter that spills past her chapped lips and hums at the warmth blooming in his gut.

"So?" he prompts apropos of nothing. "We startin' that examination,  _Doctor Haruno_?"

The former jinchūriki waggles his eyebrows suggestively, laughing when the flushed medic nin thwaps him on the head.

"Alright, alright, you _baka_ ," the woman grouses, her fond expression transitioning into something more professional. Sakura twists her lips, allowing the last vestiges of amusement to fade from her face before she pushes up the shinobi's mesh shirt; smoothing her hands against the expanse of olive-toned skin.

It takes a few seconds to call the proper medical jutsu to the forefront of her mind but before long, her fingers drag along his torso, probing carefully. The Head Medic gives a few  _hum's_  and  _ah's_  before withdrawing, the soft green glow dimming before it dies out entirely, licks of chakra lingering behind.

"The Kyuubi-" Sakura pauses, shooting Naruto an almost apologetic look before promptly continuing, voice holding a grave edge, "-Kurama's chakra has not integrated with your coils as smoothly as we had predicted. Instead, they've begun to deteriorate. Give it ten years or so and you'll have lost the ability to mold chakra. Half of that time, you'll start to experience debilitating pains in your abdominal region. You're already possessing symptoms akin to tuberculosis due to the corrosive chakra steadily healing and eating away at your lungs."

She pauses, pushing her heels against her eyes; spots of color dancing across her inner lids like errant leaves before she utters a faint sigh - a harsh, grieving sound that makes Naruto's heart twist painfully.

"There's no cure. I'm … sorry, Naruto. The damage is irreversible - and likely fatal after the initial degradation of your chakra coils are complete. It's too minute for any of us to fix - even Tsunade-sama cannot do it."

Naruto only graces her with a knowing smile, trembling hands curling into the black fabric clinging to his legs. "When a man's clock starts ticking-," he begins, awfully calm and terribly level-headed, "-you know. I had already determined the cause of my sudden bout of sickness but I needed to confirm it with, well - the best medic-nin we have, eh Sakura-hime?"

The ex-Sacrifice's shoulders roll with a smooth, lazy motion that's painfully reminiscent of their Sensei.

The action evokes a series of shuddering clicks that makes Sakura scowl and glare.

"Don't worry," he soothes, nimbly bouncing to his feet. The cot squeaks at the sudden absence of weight and he swiftly steadies it.

The man gnaws at the inside of his cheek before curling long fingers over the sloping curve of the other shinobi's shoulder. "It's enough time-"

Sakura scoffs, scornful and infuriated as she cuts him off with a sharp sound that wells at the back of her throat. " _Enough time?_  Naruto, this is  _your life_! And what about your dream? You told me you'd never give up; you  _promised_! You're not Hokage yet, you  _baka_!"

The redhead levels a measuring look against his teammate, licking his lips uneasily even as they begin to curl at the initial response. Naruto withdraws his hand and bites back a sigh, rubbing his neck absently.

Noting his unhappy expression, the kunoichi subsides with a mutinous gleam in her eye, although she takes care to avert her gaze with a low, guttural growl.

"With this war?" He asks in return. The once-boy was surprisingly soft spoken.

( _Naruto,_ Sakura notes,  _has become quiet as of late. Firm, steely, but less outwardly vibrant. It's still there if you look for it but otherwise …._

She's torn from her thoughts when the tokujō continues.)

"Tell me, Hime-chan - what is there to protect? Our homeland is  _gone,_ our friends and sensei dead."

Naruto shakes his head, crimson locks fluttering with the sharp motion. His features twist as he hauls himself up into a seated position, legs crossing lazily.

The jōnin rakes a scarred hand through his garnet tresses, frustrated, as he tries to make his lover understand.

"I won't ascend to a position of power only to watch my people burn beneath Madara's wrath, Hime-chan. 'sides, baa-chan is doing  _fine_."

His teammate rears back in surprise at this, spring-green eyes virulent and simmering with rage. "Since when were you a  _liar_?" She spits, skittering away, hurt.

"This isn't the Naruto I know! This isn't who  _you_ are, Naruto!" Sakura raises a fist, the appendage looming threateningly as she hurls one, last cutting barb. "How  _dare_ you give up when our friends have sacrificed so much for you?"

Jaw clenched, Naruto observes her with a carefully blank expression. His teeth grind as he listens to his teammate rage and rant, and his hands hurry to find something to do; picking at the bandages wrapped around his middle.

His lover's tirade is cut short by a ninja bustling into the tent with little to no regard to the situation.

Naruto can't help but feel a hot splash of amusement flare to life within his chest when the shinobi gives Sakura a wary look; the man's gaze finding the formerly blonde commander with a curt, flat expression.

"Uzumaki-dono, you've been requested on the battlefront. Get your equipment and we'll depart as soon as possible - the Second Company is ready to move when you are."

The foreign shinobi pauses, huffs a little, and halts Sakura with a swift, short movement. His hand is waggling in a 'no' sign repeatedly even as he shakes his head.

"I apologize, Haruno-san, but Hokage-sama requests that you stay here. The Fourth Company is coming in with a severely injured party."

And then the nin takes his leave, canting his head into a polite nod and letting the canvas flap in his wake.  _How dramatic,_  they both think.

However, before Naruto can so much as take a step forward, his teammate immediately corners him, voice brittle and angry. "Come back," she snarls, punching his shoulder. "Come back, or I'll find you and kill you myself, you- you idiot!"

He feels the beginning of a smile on his lips and puffs out a laugh, scratching at his cheek, before dipping down to place a sweet kiss upon her lips.

"Tie my hair for me, won't you?" He requests, playful. "I can never do quite as well as you do, Hime-chan."

The medic nin gives a faint harrumph, rolling her eyes ( _shining with a sheen of concern_ ), before beckoning the taller ninja over. He complies with a chuckle, ambling over and offering her a simple, rolled up piece of ebon cloth from which she plucks from his hands.

She's silent as she works, their one-sided exchange forgotten in the wake of a far more ominous summons.

Sakura's fingers, covered in callouses and wrapped tightly with gauze, sift through the silken strands; scarlet and slightly knotted. Her lips purse idly as she works to untangle the kinks with an uncanny expertise.

 _It's no wonder Hime-chan can untie ropes without jutsu as well as she can,_ the redhead muses wryly.  _She has so much practice on my_ hair  _that she's practically a professional._

The pink-haired kunoichi cards the lengthy locks of garnet up, touch firm, before tying off the ponytail that sorely reminds her of Ino.

It leaves a touch of finality in the air, one she seems to tense under; hand lingering in the scarlet tresses.

"Return to me," she demands again, unyielding, and Naruto acquiesces with a barely-there nod.

"Of course," is all he says. He sweeps out of the tent, smoothing down his mesh shirt and absently straightens out his vest. The goodbye seems to drain what good cheer he has left, and his features take on an uncharacteristic scowl.

* * *

"Finally," the squadron leader drawls. "Thought you and lil' missy were gettin' a little heated in your good bye."

Naruto eyeballs the man before turning away with a snort of derision. "Sakura-hime would have your balls in the hand of her fist if she ever heard that," he tosses out. "She's not a damsel in distress, and nor is she unprofessional. She's my equal, Masaki-san. You'd do well to remember that."

The shinobi shrugs with a careless rise-and-fall of the shoulders and offers a short apology - and then with a handful of signals, the company takes off into the trees, a series of dark blurs.

* * *

They're just three clicks from the unit requesting back up when they're hit- and hit  _hard_.

A barrage of jutsus tear through the rearguard like they're wet tissue paper, a shower of blood and gore blanketing the forefront of the division. It startles the rest into action, the shinobi readying their respective weapons.

It only takes the former jinchrūki a few seconds to appraise the situation before he's snarling out a harsh, "Scatter!"

Without even a parting glance at the other shinobi, the company spreads out, working furiously to take their opponents down.

Naruto lands on the balls of his feet and beats a hasty retreat, skimming over the area that now teems with various, grotesque forms. They crawl across the trees, ghastly and horrifying; amalgamations of their dead comrades.

Nausea crests his stomach, forming a torrential wave.

 _Who would do such a thing?_ He wonders, sick.  _Even_ _ **Orochimaru's**_ _people weren't this horrid._

He has no time to contemplate the matter, he realizes a touch regretfully. Naruto is quickly forced to leap to another tree, a three-armed creature dropping to his previous spot.

It weeps even as it holds a kunai between it's teeth and Naruto feels tears sting his eyes.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you._

_I can only put you out of your misery._

The jōnin swallows, throat clicking, and easily puts the (man? woman?) down with a well-aimed senbon. It- she - he - gurgles once, twice, then promptly dissipates into a cloud of noxious gas.

It only takes one inhale before Naruto is staggering away, coughing until red paints the palm of his hand.

 _Fuck-_   _the others!_

"Don't breathe it in!" He yells, wheeling around.

The shinobi nearly smacks into the trunk of the tree as he totters on one side of the thick branches, desperately trying to regain his balance.

"They dissipate! Pull up your masks!"

Naruto only has time to look around wildly when a low moan reaches his ears before fire engulfs him, eating away at his clothes and searing - _pain_ _ **pain**_ _pain it hurts it hurts it hurts -_ into the flesh of his back.

And then he's falling, being squeezed breathless, ribs cracking under pressure-  _where am I going? Nononono, I have to- I have to come back-_

\- everything turns void and the former jinchrūki  _screams._

 


	2. regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes in a land that's not his own - in the skeleton of Uzushio - and feels the quick bite of fear.

When he wakes, there's dirt in his mouth and the phantom touch of fire caressing his skin. Naruto chokes out a wheezing cough, long digits curling protectively over his bruised collarbone as he shifts minutely against a cluster of crisp, yellowing leaves.

He takes a moment to catalog his injuries even whilst his mind takes a moment to awaken from it's sluggish gesture and realizes his wounds consist of his broken ribs and aching pains. Then he realizes he can't feel anything from his back - at least, not  _yet_.

 _Third degree burns probably,_ he speculates, troubled _. Scarring likely to be imminent._

A flash of wry irony blooms at this thought, swiftly spreading across his tongue like citrus leaves and jasmine.

 _How ironic is it that Kurama once presided over fire - could mold it however he pleased - but_ I  _still burn like paper consumed by a wandering flame._

The redhead fumbles, weakly tugging at the twigs snared in his hair, but falters once the stench of burned flesh breaches his nose. Even as he turns his head to retch soundlessly, Naruto is careful to not expel any body fluids.

He doesn't know if his previous adversaries are still sticking around; doesn't especially care, honestly, but it's instinct to not leave anything behind.

DNA was precious and he wasn't chancing it.

Naruto clicks his tongue; thinks that he just needs to heal - quicker, better, stronger.

As far as he was aware, his unit still needed him and he wasn't going to fail them after twelve years of ruthless war.

 _(The former jinchrūki had learned rather quickly that arguing with their opponents had not swayed their minds and wasn't_  that _disappointing?_

_Everyone thought he was light-hearted and naïve - but honestly. Who was he kidding? All anyone had to do to secure these hotshots' loyalty was spout off some encouraging speech and beat them up._

_And well. It's not like he hadn't meant any of it because_  that _was certainly not the case._

_Naruto was genuine when speaking the words that came out of his mouth (more often than not anyways; he was a shinobi) and these cases had not been any different. Especially when he had reached out to Nagato._

_Saying anything with something other than whole-hearted sincerity would've felt (and been) disrespectful. He was one of Raiya's students - and an Uzumaki to the boot._

_And yes. It hadn't escaped his notice that Nagato's hair was fairly reminiscent of the Bloody Habenaro; a fact that made him somber as he recalled the fleeting image of his mother -_

_Because of lost opportunities and strayed paths._

_Because Naruto had had blood family alive after all. (More, he would come to learn, than he had ever been aware of.)_

_Because he had found someone, realized he wasn't the last Uzumaki, the last being to possess Uzushio blood -_

_only to lose them in a matter of hours; minutes.)_

After another moment of ruminating over past events, the redhead chewed his lip anxiously and peeked around.

His face was still pressed against the leaves and soil even as his eyes flickered about in order to observe his surroundings.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and assessed his injuries once more, tentatively attempting to rise.

His wounds might've been life-threatening on someone else - and knowing him, they were life-threatening but the fact of the matter was that the tokubetsu jōnin wasn't just  _anyone_ , though  _that_ , he mused bitterly, was something he was keenly aware of.

The shinobi promptly began to stretch, arms raising above his head, before grimacing when the knitting flesh started to itch and give out a reprimanding shock of pain in response.

 _"Ah!_  I get it, already. Stop, stop!"

Rolling his shoulder, Naruto huffed a growl and slowly began peeling away the smoldering mesh that had melted into the surface of his flesh.

It burned and hurt in a way he was intimately familiar with, but he didn't stop even when his hands trembled in response to the agony coursing up and down his torso.

However, even as he did so, he could feel the skin and muscle that had been burned away starting to regenerate and grow.

The burns would be ropey, probably, and the thought made him grumble and sigh because even if he did happen to look more intimidating, it wasn't exactly his life goal to pursue  _Ibiki Morino's_  physical appearance.)

Finally plucking the last vestiges of his jōnin vest and the shirt beneath it from from his torso, Naruto grinned in relief as he felt a flutter of cloth whisper across his shoulders.

It meant that the tie was still holding up the curtain of vermilion tresses and with a quiet sound, he reached up to rub his thumb along the scratched and notched plate of metal that showcased a tiny symbol of Konohagakure. It was stitched into the center of the lengthy strip of cloth and only gave a dull, throbbing gleam when the sunlight hit it.

 _Good_ , he thought.  _It's still here._

And then he turned around and stopped.

Because no matter how he viewed it, there were no genjutsus, no illusions, no smoke and mirrors.

Because no matter how he could've tried to explain it, Uzushio was standing in its crumbling glory when it should've been crushed to fine smithereens not three years ago.

The red and gold paints still clung to the stone, faded and speckled with congealed brown.

And suddenly, it hits him that he isn't home.

He isn't in a place where Sakura _-hime_  would be waiting for him - where people needed his presence to win a hopeless war that's gone on for nearly half his lifetime.

 _So,_  he wonders, faint and queasy and absolutely terrified,  _where exactly am I?_

 


	3. fate's beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi hates this stranger, no matter what his link is to Sensei's son.

Naruto's hand knuckles.

His breath cuts short, whistles past his teeth.

"This isn't right," he mumbles, stepping forward.

Uzushio's sea roars at the shoreline, crashing with big, lashing waves at the steadfast rocks.

A spray of sea water rises, misting across a pale, glimmering strip of golden paint on a faded ivory pillar.

Naruto hisses, gagging on a breath of crisp, sea air. His mouth tastes sour.

"Something's wrong."

The Shinobi continues forth until the city's crumbling ruins brush his fingertips.

He recoils.

No genjutsu, no nothing, he thinks again.

Time has thrown him into the past or into an alternate dimension - and he needs to figure out where he is. What day and year.

He lingers, staring at the bare skeleton of a once-great village, then turns away; departing in a swirl of leaves and wind.

The trees rush by as he flits between them, heart pounding - but the waves still roar in his ears and Naruto's eyes squeeze shut. His mouth is dry and the sickly stench of burnt flesh clings to him and his clothing.

_Kami help me._

______

He plans and plans and plans until he's fed up and finally decides on his initial decision.

______

TWO MONTHS LATER

_____

"You're just on time," the Sandaime says dryly.

The grey-haired ninja slouches, slitting an eye open.

A bright orange book depicting two busty women sags from between two fingertips lazily.

"Oh? I am?" He sounds surprised, head tilting as he peers around.

The unruly crow's nest of hair flops in tandem.

"I suppose getting the groceries for that old lady didn't take as long as I thought," the tokujō muses.

The Hokage expels an exasperated breath, fingers steepled. "Well," he grumbles, biting on his pipe. "I did tell you the original time - but we ended up postponing the meeting till this hour. I must've forgotten to mention that to you."

The Shinobi God's lips twitch into an grandfatherly smile. He leans forward, smoke unfurling from the wooden rim in small wispy tendrils.

"Glad to see you on time for once, Kakashi-kun."

"Maa, it was my pleasure," the jonin intones cheerily.

"Now - what can you tell me about this new Shinobi?"

The perpetual, easygoing mirth fades from Kakashi's face. His expression hardens, grey eye taking on a narrowed slant.

"The redhead?"

Sarutobi raises a sharp eyebrow. "Yes. Mission report, Hatake. Now."

The tokujō grunts, crosses his arms. The Icha-Icha book rests on his vest, balanced precariously as its owner sifts through the information he had tediously gathered.

"He's good," he admits grudgingly. "Better than I expected. His proficiency in seals -- it's staggering, Hokage-sama."

The man chews his lip behind his mask, reaching up to drag a few fingers through the unruly spikes of hair. "Better than Minato-sensei, even."

A voice cuts through the room, even as the clatter of metal rattles upon the desk. A mountain of weapons gleam in the dim light.

"I appreciate that," a level voice drawls. "Sometimes I fear my genius is under appreciated."

Sarutobi and Kakashi jerk into defensive positions - have been in them since the voice registered in their brains, the whisper of wind and spring leaves brushing against their skin - and stare.

The Shinobi stands on the windowsill, an ANBU hanging from an outstretched hand decked in black. "Yo. You dropped something. He's a little roughed up but nothing a day or two of rest won't fix! Maybe one of your medic nin can heal up some bruises."

The ninja drops the unconscious ANBU into a nearby chair, then steps in.

In an instant, Kakashi and Sarutobi attack; shruiken screaming as they clash against one another and whirl through the air.

"Ah, man," the stranger grumbles. "Seriously?"

A flick of his wrist sends them rebounding back.

"I'm not here to fight," he says calmly. "And I'll subject myself to a peaceful interrogation once this conversation is over."

The intruder breathes out a faint, shaky laugh and drinks their appearance in hungrily - as if they were long lost friends.

Kakashi purses his lips, thumbs at a another shruiken. "Hokage-sama?" He asks quietly.

"... We'll listen to what he has to say," the Sandaime says at last. He's looking strangely at the intruder, a tugging sensation pulling at a piece of information long buried at the back of his mind.

"Your allegiances?" Sarutobi barks, still biting on the smoking pipe.

"None," the redhead replies. "But I could be an ally of yours. Yamanaka and Ibiki interrogation, then a year of being watched. That's all I'll agree to - rank, placement, that's all up to you."

Even as he says that, though, his bright gaze slides to Kakashi, lingering on him in a strangely wistful manner.

The Copy-nin doesn't rock back uneasily but it's a near thing. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

Beside him, the Third leans back on his desk, still coiled to spring. "And your reasons for coming into my Village?"

"To stop the Akatsuki," the other says smoothly. There's a beat and a pause before he adds, very quietly, "And for my cousin's son, Naruto."

Silence permeates the air.

The Hokage's lip curls, like a barely restrained snarl. He looks at the man, notes his Uzumaki-red hair, then looks him in the eyes and says, very plainly, "No."

A faint smile twists the man's lips. It's bereft of amusement, perhaps even chilly. " _Yes_ , old man. I won't budge on this."

"It's not your choice."

The Uzumaki shakes his head.

"He's bound to me by blood. You're correct in saying it isn't my choice, however."

The smirk quickens, tugging at a scarred lip.

"It's my _right_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for my absence. At first, it was just struggles with school (and still is) but in September my dad was diagnosed with Stage IV stomach cancer. It's terminal.
> 
> I'll try to keep updating. Again, I'm so sorry.


	4. defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission is a mission and Kakashi would do anything for his Hokage as per the expectation. But this? He doesn't want anything to do with ghosts. It just so happens that this particular one seems intent on chasing him, damned or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not abandoned, hurray! Sorry for the wait and for the shortness - but I'll try and update within the next 3 weeks or so. I appreciate everyone's support and kind words so very much!

The temperature drops considerably as the two shinobi eye each other, the office charged with a heavy, crackling tension that flickers around like licks of lightning.

The Hokage looks murderous.

"Your right it may be," the Sandaime starts slowly, voice low, "but there are extenuating circumstances that make me reluctant to release Naruto into your custody - your suspicious appearance aside."

The redhead licks his lips dryly, fingernails digging into the wooden surface of the Sandaime's desk.

"I've already promised to let myself be taken in for interrogation. What more do you want?"

The stranger takes a deep breath, shaking himself out. "I can teach sealing?" He proposes.

The Hokage's face tightens. He considers the redhead coldly.

"Yes, that will do," he agrees at last. "But you have not made a favorable impression on me, Uzumaki-san." The old man steeples his fingers, a bushy white eyebrow furling.

"Can you blame me?" The redhead challenges, defiant and steadfast. "He's my family."

The Hokage's nostrils flare. "He's a Konoha Shinobi first."

"I doubt he would agree if he knew he had someone left. Tell me, who looks after him?" 

No response. From the darkly triumphant look on the missing-nin's face, he seems to have expected it.

Kakashi suppresses a cringe, lips pressed tight beneath the navy fabric of his mask. He tilts his head discreetly, eyes dropping away from the scene before him.

"Kakashi," the Hokage says. The two glaring men tear their gaze away from each other, the redhead crossing his arms, hip cocked expectantly.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama?" The Copy Nin straightens out his posture, fists uncurling to where his fingers are loose, resting at his side.

The metal ring of a kunai brushes against his thumb comfortingly.

"Guarding Uzumaki-san is an S-ranked mission. I expect you to look after him accordingly."

Panic twists in Kakashi's ribs, his heart fluttering. "Hokage-sama you can't possibly think I --"

"Yes, Kakashi. I do. And you will." His hard expression softens some. "I trust no one else to undertake this."

He exhales quietly, rubbing at the wrinkled skin of his temple, sharp eyes pinning the two with a weary look.

"Dismissed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

He salutes, fist clenched and placed over his heart, before turning away. His grey gaze settles on the stranger and he motions sharply, fingers crooking.

The Uzumaki dips his head, shaking himself as if to rid an errant tremble. He bows at the waist, mimics the Hatake's farewell, and drifts after him.

There's not even a whisper of sound as the missing nin follows the jonin.

When they finally leave the Tower, Kakashi inhales shortly.

He doesn't look at the Uzumaki as he makes quick, snapping strides through the bustling crowd of the Konoha streets.

"Oi," the other huffs, scrambling to keep up.

"Maa, he was right, you know," Kakashi finds himself saying. "You didn't make a good impression. You're an S-ranked nin with a 'kill-on-sight' command from Ame and Stone and you just decide to break into Konoha? Incapacitate a Leaf ANBU? Challenge the Hokage himself over his charge? There were better ways to do this.  
You should've known better."

The Uzumaki's lip curls, twisting up to bare a flicker of white teeth. "Now that you say it like that," he grumbles sheepishly. "Does seem pretty stupid of me."

The redhead contemplates it fleetingly before flapping a hand, dismissive. "It's already done, dattebayo. No use in regretting it, yeah?"

Kakashi grits his teeth and continues walking, a stab of irritation blossoming behind his eyes when the missing nin keeps up easily with his long strides.

"So," the man says, and Kami, does he never shut up? 

"You're not even gonna ask my name? I would've thought that you'd be more curious."

"I'm not curious," Kakashi lies. 

The Interrogation room is not far now. Just until then.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the man's mouth tilt up into a faint smile.

"It's Uzumaki Kaede."

Not far now, Kakashi thinks again, desperate, and picks up the pace.


	5. time bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the devil's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. I have no excuses and I'm deeply grateful for your support! I can't believe this thing has almost gotten 300 kudos!

Yamanaka doesn't enjoy his work - the violation of one's mind wars with his morals as odd as that might sound - but it's a job and its a job that must be done.

He feels .. wary. There's no other way to describe the faint rumble of apprehension that lights within his chest at the sight of the Uzumaki.

The amused glint in the man's cerulean eyes sets him on edge and the lax, loose way he lounges in his chair makes Yamanaka's teeth grind inaudibly.

The interrogator shakes himself slightly, sending an errant glance towards the shaded glass. The genjutsu clinging to it warps whatever features are discernible into something plain and forgettable - but Inoichi knows that the single silhouette is the last remaining Hatake.

His lip curls slightly as he turns his attention to the mirthful shinobi before him, gaze trailing over the stranger's bound form. Shackles root his hands and feet to the chair, but still Yamanaka remains alert and cautious.

"Relax," he warns, crisp.

The interrogator's index and middle fingers meet each other, both hands as well as thumbs also joining. Shintenshin no Jutsu!

The last thing Inoichi sees before he hurtles towards the shinobi's mind is the faint smirk that flits across his sharp features, fox-like.  
\-------  
INSIDE THE MIND OF UZUMAKI KAEDE  
\------  
Fire. Lashing, roaring flames that howl and scream; that surge higher.

It's the first thing that Inoichi comes across in his foray into the strange ninja's mind.

In all his years of interrogation, he's never seen one so carefully crafted, so tediously maintained. The corridors of the man's mind are spotless and split into endless branches that make the man breathless - but the barricade of restless, eccentric heat sears his skin when he attempts to pass through it.

"Yamanaka," a calm voice murmurs. A gust of breath tickles at the shell of his year, causing the older man to whip around; hands poised to knock their adversary out - or land a painful blow.

"Uzumaki," Inoichi returns, curt.

"If you'll --" The redhead casts the blond an indiscernible glance, a wave of his hand making the wall of fire subside.

"There we go," he says, satisfied. His eyes seem to dip over the corridor's length critically before he bothers to turn to the man.

"You can't lie in your mind's eye," the nin says, slouching amiably. "So why don't you ask me what you need to know?"

Inoichi expels a short breath and flicks a cool look towards the unexplored halls.

"What are your intentions with Uzumaki Naruto?"

The redhead's lips thin. He gives Yamanaka a considering stare.

"I want to give him the childhood he deserves and help him achieve his dreams. I want to give him family and keep him safe, even if it means my life. Next?"

Curious, Yamanaka thinks, and bites back the arc of his brow.

"Do you have any ill intentions towards the Village of Konoha or towards its citizens and Hokage?"

Kaede bares his teeth in a facsimile of grin.  
It only just barely seems friendly. "No, I can't say I do. Unless they themselves harbor ill will towards the Leaf."

And the questions go on and on. At last, Yamanaka takes a more contemplative look. He turns his head towards the corridors, questions fading from the tip of his tongue.

He's interrupted, however, from his sharp appraisal and inspection. It seems to be a common theme with the ninja, who disregards rank and only assigns respect to those he deems deserve it. 

"Yamanaka-san, if that'll be all--?"

The blond jerks. Dips his head shortly. "Indeed. Thank you for cooperating, Uzumaki-san."

Then, without anything such as a 'by your leave', he's promptly and viciously booted from the man's head.

The interrogator returns to his consciousness dazedly, a hissing grunt seething thinly past his clenched teeth. A nasty throb starts up in his temple as he rubs at his face. "Hell," he snarls, head whipping to a cool, unrepetenant face.

"Sorry," Kaede says crisply, clearly not sorry at all.

Yamanaka curls his lip once more, offering another sharp nod before making a swift departure from the room.

Kakashi stares back at him, lips thin and features tight and pale. He looks distinctly unsettled and for a fleeting second, Inoichi feels a strong sensation of understanding and commiseration. 

"He's good to go, but-- Hatake..." 

The blond hesitates, glancing back through the two sided glass to the lax form of their temporary prisoner.

"He's dangerous. Watch yourself or he'll tear you apart."

As the T&I head goes to leave, he only just barely hears the muttered reply of,

"I know."


	6. paradox meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead man walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 340 something kudos is nuts! Thanks so much for your continued support but PLEASE let me know what you thought of the chapter, what you liked and why, as well as what you'd want more of. It really helps me write and gives me that kick in the butt to get things done. Also forever flattered that I'm #6 and on the front page when you search KakaNaru by kudos... you guys are too lovely !!

Uzumaki Kaede is a ghost.

A dead man walking in streets that are far too familiar for someone who claims to have never stepped in Konoha before his brutish invasion.

Kakashi has taken to reporting the strange details without much fuss, quietly handing over the bound scroll to the Hokage. The old man hems and haws and mutters darkly whilst chewing on the thin neck of his smoking pipe before dismissing the Hatake in a short, somewhat impolite manner.

The jonin does not feel offense at this. He assumes dots are being connected or that this crooked puzzle piece fits more than they had thought.

But indeed - to focus back on his ward:

Uzumaki Kaede is a ghost.

There are bits of Kushina in his unrepentant, razor sharp grin and Minato in the look of his eyes, the slope of his nose.

It makes Kakashi's throat tight, his lidded eyes tracking the darkly-clad form constantly.

And then, a week into his babysitting, something occurs that Kakashi had not the foresight to stop.

The ghost meets Naruto.

Naruto meets the ghost.

\----

The air is somewhat tense, the ex-ANBU seemingly relaxed despite the sinking feeling in his gut.

 

When the two Uzumakis squint at each other, the silver haired ninja takes the time to deign the shadows lurking at the corner of his vision a jerk of the head and a nasty snarl.

_Foolish,_ he thinks harshly, and wonders how much the Uzumaki even realizes the amount of danger he's in now: one twitch, one indication of something wrong, and he'll be dead before he takes his next step.

A surviving member of the Whirlpool country means nothing in comparison to the Leaf's jinchruuki.

He turns his attention back to the two stock still clan members.

Kaede has gone deathly white at the sight of his cousin's son, jaw working silently as the small boy cowers then suddenly straightens indignantly. A finger is shoved into the missing nin's face and Kakashi takes an instinctive step forward.

"HEY!" Naruto shouts, chest puffing up. His orange suit hangs off his bony shoulders. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, 'TTEBAYO!"

Instead of the hot headed reply - or teasing remark - that he expects, Kaede instead gets very quiet.

He drops down to Naruto's height, his broad shoulders swallowing up the child from view. "You shouldn't shout," the man chides, and flickers his gaze to the ANBU hiding among the roofs and trees, the alleyways and shopping carts. Sharp eyes watch his every move. Sharp eyes grow colder.

Kaede hums thoughtfully, before his lips curl up into a quaint little smile. It, unsurprisingly, makes Kakashi's blood chill in his veins.

"Kaede-saaan," he drawls out. "We should get a move on, ne?"

"Probably," the redhead says, cheer painting his tone. He does not move. Naruto is squinting distrustfully at him, poised to run.

"What's your name, little one?"

_Bullshit,_ Kakashi thinks, resigned and resentful. _You know exactly who he is_.

The sly flit of the man's twilight blue gaze make the jonin's hackles raise: it is a look of recklessness and no regrets. It is clear he knows what he's doing. That he doesn't give a damn.

Naruto's mouth opens, shaping those fated words: "Uzumaki Naruto! And who are you, bastard?"

Kaede's expression wavers, a queer dip of the brow settling on his fine-boned, foxlike features. The gesture is so expressive that it tugs at the scar bisecting the soft flesh of his lip, making it quirk crookedly.

"How strange," he says, soft. "You are exactly who I'm looking for- for you see, Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Kaede. I was cousins with your mother."

And then, steely and even quieter, "You are not alone. You are not the last of us."

It is a shock like no other to the poor boy. His little eyes bulge out of their sockets, thin hands twisting in the hem of his shirt.

Kakashi grits his teeth and moves closer, clasping a hand around the man's bicep. Muscle ripples beneath the mesh warningly.

"Come on," he says again, firmer.

"Wait!" Naruto blurts, wide eyed. He takes a wobbly step forward. "Is it true?"

"Yes," the Hatake says. He doesn't bother lying. If all goes well, they'll be seeing lots of each other. "But he is not cleared yet."

"If he's my family, he would never hurt Konoha! Or anyone in it!" comes the vehement denial. Innocence and stubborn faith settles on the container's childish face.

Beside him, Kaede sucks in a shaky breath and looks away, pained by the trust shown by his younger counterpart. _How had he ever been this naive?_ \- the thought is not Kakashi's but the missing nin's, a deep ache in his brittle bones.

"Find me in two weeks, Naruto-chan," he finally says, smile fixed to his lips. The younger Uzumaki flinches when he sees it, the curve of the man's mouth and the foxlike grin far too alike to his own. _Is this family? Is this real life?_ He wonders.

"OKAY!" the blond shouts with false bravado, stabbing another finger in the redhead's direction.

"I'LL BE A SHINOBI BY THEN- A GENIN! YOU'LL HAVE TO ACCEPT ME, THEN! BELIEVE IT!"

Kaede swallows, half-chokes.

"Believe it," he echoes, then rises to his feet.

He reaches out, disregarding the dozens of weapons suddenly held or pointed at his throat, and ruffles the boy's hair.

A line slices into his flesh and heals immediately despite the blood that wells up at the cut's location. He turns away. The shadows do not fade.

"Let's go," he mutters to Kakashi. A wave is tossed to Naruto, who returns it timidly and runs off, presumably to return to where he had been headed in the first place. The blue eyed redhead does not catch the longing that spreads across the boy's face, nor the backwards glance that is cast.

"Maaa. You're going to get yourself killed, Kaede-san!" The dog nin's eyes curve into kind little crescents despite the biting remark, slender fingers plucking a familiar orange book from his vest.

Kaede smirks, a strangely knowing expression smoothing across his wan features. Calloused hands stuff themselves into the loose cargo pants clothing the man's legs. "Not by those guys," he says, eerily certain.

Kakashi hums, flips another page, and fleetingly wonders why the older man is so damn _strange._ They walk through the village, both falling equally silent. An odd peace settles between the two. But it is not to last long.


	7. ninja way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart thunders in his chest at the thought. Mine. My family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence. Lots of things happened since my last update. My father passed away in December and the months dating before that were very hard. I'm not very motivated to do much of anything but I happened to reread some of the comments you guys left and they spurred me to finish the short chapter I had written in Naruto's POV. I have lots of testing coming up via school but once summer hits, I might be able to update this more frequently.
> 
> Once again, thank you for your support. It means a lot to me.

The tiny twelve year old's heart thunders against his ribs, mind fixated on the silky tresses of scarlet red and the slanted, foxlike smirk that curled chapped lips.

The man had _looked_ like him, despite the red hair and the scars smattering his hands and skin. He had said he was an Uzumaki too; although he was quiet where Naruto was boisterous, and confidently cocky where Naruto simply blustered.

The jinchruuki ignored the cold presences of the ANBU operatives, too used to their familiar chakra, and continued staring after the retreating backs of the silver haired nin and his _family_. Naruto's head jutted out from around the corner of the alleyway, shock of yellow hair glaringly conspicuous.

 _So strange!_ He thought elatedly. A pang of longing washed over him and suddenly the small boy knew that he wouldn't be able to wait the two weeks for the man to show up. The only reasonable thing to do was find him then, Naruto thought rather reasonably - preferably without anyone to scold him over the endeavor. It was a _genius_ idea and _screw_ anyone who tried to take Kaede-nii away from him because he was all Naruto HAD. He wouldn't give up and that was his ninja way!

Pulse still jumping, the Academy student turned and continued his frantic sprint to the ramen stand; hopping along the roofs with agility and speed born from muscle memory.

A familiar spike of brown hair greeted him.

"IRUKA-SENSEEEEI!" he bellowed, then, abruptly, remembered Kaede's soft, 'there's no need to shout'.

Naruto cleared his throat then lowered his exclamation to a mere whisper: "Iruka-sensei!"

The man whipped around, expression perturbed. "Naruto," he sighed, looking fondly exasperated. "It's a Saturday. You should be practicing. Why are you here?"

"... Ramen?" the boy suggested plaintively. When he saw the older man open his mouth - ostensibly to protest or shoot him down - he hurried to speak up.

"There was a man," he blurted, before clapping his hand over his mouth. The blond sent his mentor another look, eyes slanting in a shifty, fox-like manner. "He said his last name was Uzumaki. I thought I was the last?"

Iruka went very still, a paleness flushing his cheeks. It reminded him of how Kaede-nii had looked, the jinchruuki noted in interest, and the slight similarity had him comparing his two precious people.

"What?" Iruka snapped. The chunin's voice was sharp like a whip, and he advanced on the orange-bedecked child almost menacingly, unaware of the killing intent that had suddenly poured out of him in waves.

Naruto let out a faint, terrified whimper and scuttled back, sweat beading on his brow. ".. sensei?"

The heavy atmosphere disappeared as soon as it had appeared, the chunin making a fretful sound at the back of his throat. "- Ah, damnit." A pause and the man censored himself, the tips of his ears reddening at the unsightly loss of composure. "Dang it, I mean. Listen, Naruto: I'm not angry with you but if this was a stranger, it certainly means he's up to no good! The Uzumaki were -- well, you learned about it in class. He didn't try to get you to come with him, did he?"

Iruka had a vague, uneasy suspicion about this mystery man and none of the ideas flickering through his head made him feel better about the situation his student had gotten in. The face of the Hyuuga girl jolted across his eyelids, making the muscles in his jaw jump furiously.

"No, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto had bounced to the stool the man had been seated at, resting his chin and hands on the counter. He gave a brisk, happy wave towards Ayame-chan and her old man before turning wide, imploring eyes onto his precious person. "That pervert guy who always reads Icha Icha was with him! And a bunch of ANBU almost starting duking it out with him when he ruffled my hair. They said he wasn't cleared yet."

The brown haired chunin felt a vein in his head pulse angrily before he let loose a short sigh, muffling the sound before it could become too loud. Stupid Hatake-san, reading his godforsaken porn. Idly, he wondered how many impressionable children the jonin had scarred before turning his attention to Naruto.

"That means he's going through a security check of sorts," the man explained. "From what you said, he must be pretty powerful." Iruka slumped into the seat next to the boy, resting his chin in the palm of his hand with another sigh. "Hatake-san is one of the strongest jonins in Konoha, you know. And with the addition of an ANBU squad - seems over the top. Did he say his name?"

"Kaede," the blonde replied, uncharacteristically quiet. His brows dipped together, furrowing. "His hair was a dark red.. like blood. But his expressions and his eyes- sensei, they were just like mine!"

"Kaede, huh..?" The academy teacher's gaze flickered away.

_I'll have to keep that in mind._


	8. uzumaki red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one can replicate that shade of red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

"You know," comes the drawling voice of his ward. "You never detailed where you were taking us."

The redhead deftly skirts around an inattentive citizen before melting back to stand by Kakashi's side. Their steps, soundless, are synced; quick but relaxed leaps that flit between rooftops and the dirt path that cobbles it's way around Konoha. Blurring past them, the streets of Konoha are no longer quite so busy; the crowds trickling to a steady ebb. The horizon swirls with vibrant color as the sun sets; fiery light glistening across the rooftop panels like garnets and rubies.

The special jonin gives the other nin a lazy appraisal, his dark gaze flitting across the sharp, wild features of his companion.

"Aa?" he hummed out. "I suppose it must've slipped my mind then."

A grin curled Kaede's lips, his relaxed slouch straightening out as a touch of amusement painted his sharp features. "That so, dattebayo?"

Kakashi gave a slight twitch at the verbal tic, his silver brow drawing together into something faintly incredulous.

How this man - whom poked and prodded at people whom he should've been leery of, whom acted rashly and without much thought, whom challenged a goddamn Hokage - managed to be listed as an S rank nin was beyond him.

 _I suppose it shouldn't be surprising,_ he thought absently. _Kushina was a beast on the battlefield even without drawing on the Nine Tailed Fox - it would make sense that her .. cousin would be equally as strong if not more so._

And just as air headed.

"Mm," he confirmed with a bob of his head. His lack of a forthcoming answer made the grin on Kaede's face turn into a vaguely fixed smile; a tiny tendril of Killing Intent born from irritation winding between them.

The dog summoner tensed subtly, a hand dropping to discreetly curl around the kunai situated at his thigh. It was no more than a civilian could produce but the fact that he had detected it at all had set the Copy Ninja on edge.

The slanted flicker of twilight eyes showed that the other spotted the motion but asides from a sharpening of his stare, the Uzumaki didn't bother dropping into a defensive or offensive stance. His mouth pursed and then curled, smug and triumphant; eerily like Naruto or, perhaps, even like Kushina. A slight tilt of the Uzumaki's head brought the heavy, bound tresses of crimson slithering across his shoulders; gleaming like blood in the dying light of the sun.

"I've read every Icha Icha book in existence," he said, nonchalantly. "And in that one, Suzuki and Taiga--"

Immediately, a hand slapped over Kaede's mouth at lightning speed. The Whirlpool ninja jolted a little under the unexpected force.

"Damnit!" Kakashi cursed, alarmed. The bright orange book was hastily stuffed into the confines of his vest, heart beating in a harsh staccato at what had almost occurred. Immediately, the silver haired man scowled at the other, lips twisting into something resembling an angry pout. "Don't spoil, Uzumaki. I haven't finished yet!"

Beneath his palm, the copy ninja felt Kaede's mouth twist into a fox-like smirk. Reluctantly taking it away, he almost immediately clapped the appendage back onto his ward's face.

"Now will you tell m-"

"Maa," Kakashi said, interrupting briskly. He ignored the irritated 'tch' Kaede made at being talked over, his sandals scuffing the roof tiles. A cloud of dust stirred to life. "Now I'll tell you where we're going."

They came to a stop in front of a rather uniform building, a few individuals shooting Hatake and the new comer curious looks as they came to a halt.

"This is our home for awhile!" he announced cheerily.

Kaede hmm'd, dragging an observant eye across the people slouched against the door frame. Lazy looking - but he could see the loose way their muscles coiled, prepared to strike viciously if needed.

"Looks bland," he announced and then, ambling towards the building, "Introduce me to the other jonin."

A long suffering sigh reached his ears but a few seconds later, Kaede could hear Kakashi plod after him. The missing nin's eyes closed into thin crescent like slits, mouth quirking in amusement.

\---

Within the interior of the building, Anko twirled the senbon between her fingers aimlessly; strewn across the couch. A snake pattern was embedded into the wall, comprised of the medical needles.

A few seconds before she could fling the senbon pinched between her thumb and point finger, a black bedecked hand popped up in front of her face. Callouses covered the tips and the palm, presumably from relentless training. "Nice to meet you," said a warm voice.

A nasty and undeniably rude retort on her tongue - for who would ever say that to her except as a cruel joke? - Anko jerked her head up with a snarl marring her face before the response died a quick and miserable death.

"Kushina-neechan?" she mumbled dumbly. Behind the stranger, Hatake did a full body flinch. The bright smile on the redhead's features dimmed some, the pale corners drooping. "No," he said apologetically, hesitating briefly. "I'm her cousin, Uzumaki Kaede. We're scattered to the winds, lost and trying to find our own way... but word did come that the Princess settled here." A distant expression floated across his sharp visage. "I had hoped to see her but by the time I managed to scrounge up the resources, information of her passing reached us."

Now that Anko had gotten over her surprise, she could recognize the differences. More than that, she recognized who he was.

"Holy shit," she yelled, drawing attention to the trio. The T&I interrogator leapt to her feet regardless, hand thrown out to point at Kaede with wild shock. The senbon clattered to the floor, forgotten. "You're the 'vengeful red demon'! S-rank in the bingo book!"

He gave her a bemused look. "Is that what they're calling me? I hardly did anything to warrant such a moniker."

"H-hardly--" she sputtered. "Your KOS ranking in the Ame and Stone bingo books are because you blew them sky high!"

The Uzumaki cocked his head like a bird before releasing a long, drawn out whistle. "Ah," he said, somewhat sheepishly. "That."

"That," Kakashi repeated numbly. A dark eye rolled to rest on Kaede's face, incredulous. _That_ , he says. _As if it isn't ridiculous that he managed to escape with his life with such blatant tactics?! The Tsuchikage's jutsu could DISINTEGRATE people. What the hell was this guy?_

"Mm," the redhead continued, ignoring the astonished expressions. "Well, they looted my homeland and stole some of the scrolls. Morons didn't realize they need Uzu blood to make it work. It's why Kiri can read them but not the other two." He looses a careless shrug, shoulder rising and falling sharply.

"But I felt like I was able to retrieve them on my own." Kaede's lip peeled back to reveal sharp, canine looking teeth. They gleamed glitter-white in the lighting of the room. "So I did."

Anko could almost imagine this dangerous man ripping people's throats out.

With his teeth.

Shakily, she sat down. "So you're a seal master? -- undoubtedly an Uzumaki. No one can replicate that shade of garnet red."

Arcing a brow, the Uzumaki barked out a laugh, head tossed back. "Lady, I'm THE seal master. There isn't a thing I can't break, make, or improve on."

Smiling thinly, the snake summoner tilted her head to the side; mesh shirt sliding down her shoulder. The Cursed Seal peaked out; wisps of menacing chakra leaking from it. "Even this one?" she remarked challengingly. A hard, venomous edge crept into her voice, causing many of the spectators to make an uncomfortable expression and avert their gaze.

The man's twilight eyes slanted into a narrow look. "Orochimaru might be a genius but his skill in sealing is the work of a brute. Deconstructing that would be child's play."

Her lips pursed. Fisting the armrests of the chair, Anko hissed out lowly, "Prove it, Uzumaki."

Kaede returned the look evenly, wild features cooling to something arctic. "I will."

Behind them, Kakashi let out a despairing groan of dismay.

_How do I tell the Hokage?_


	9. poisonous purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure?"  
> "Deadly sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat? It didn't take a million years for me to update? I know, I'm amazed too. Anyways! I'm so glad you guys liked Anko - I never considered Kaede & Anko becoming friends but a few of you mentioned how you enjoyed her and hoped they would so I'll take it into consideration and try to implement it. Actual sealing of the Cursed Seal will take next chapter when I know how to tackle it.

_This is a walking nightmare_ , Kakashi thought grimly. _A disaster waiting to happen._

Special jonin and regular jonin alike were cloistered within the cool lounge room, eyes fixated on the beacon of red that stood relaxed by poisonous purple. Anko's womanly form was stiff with a mixture of rage, hope, and intense loathing aimed towards herself for even entertaining the latter emotion. Her painted nails pressed savagely into the cushion's fabric, hand knuckled white with tension.

Many knew that attempts had been made to break the Cursed Seal but the caliber wasn't something any greenhorn rookie wanted or COULD mess with.

Jiraiya of the Sannin hadn't set foot in the village since his last student had fallen to the Kyuubi - the only word the Sandaime often received was by the man's reports or rumors of his lecherous adventures. Never once had he come back in person. And since he had never returned, those who had been condemned to misery and malignant chakra were left to rot under the seal's machinations. Lots of people swept it under the rug - but not Anko. Instead, she remembered. A grudge had been formed, bitterness and resentment stewing within her for years unending.

So this- this was an opportunity. Especially if the strange missing nin was as good as he boasted himself to be. Several individuals among the crowd stirred fretfully, fearing the backlash that might occur should he fail. Yuuhi Kurenai in particular was apprehensive - and after a fleeting moment, moved fluidly to Anko's side in a few graceful steps; slender fingers gripping the snake summoner's shoulder in stalwart support.

"I want to be there," she commanded shortly. "And if you make one false move, I don't care if you're the last Uzumaki on earth - I _'ll make you die the slowest, most painful death possible_. Do you understand?" The genjutsu specialist's scarlet eyes were hard, fine boned features bereft of warmth. Startled but pleased, Anko barked out a laugh and leaned into the touch, eyes sliding up to rest on her friend's face tenderly. Kurenai glanced down, visage softening briefly.

Before them, the stranger flicked his gaze between the two before making a strangely nostalgic expression; eyes going far, far away.

Briefly, Kurenai pondered where the seal master had gone. Who was he seeing? Fallen friends or family? It was hard to tell, especially with someone of Uzu descent.

After a few seconds, clarity returned to his handsome countenance. "Of course," he laughed. "I don't expect anything else, particularly from a Konoha nin."

Beside the Uzumaki, Kakashi's eyes had slid shut in a mixture of irritation and exasperation. "This should be sanctioned by the Hokage," the silver haired man warned weakly, a slender hand scrubbing through his unruly locks.

Anko stirred, eyes slitting in upset. "Fuck that," she growled, expelling a harsh breath. " _I deserve this._ After being screwed over by two Sannin, _I deserve this._ Don't you dare get in my way, Hatake."

The ex-ANBU member's gaze rested on her heavily. A part of the woman bristled at the look and another wanted to yell and lash out but she contained herself if not barely.

As if _HATAKE Kakashi_ had any right to judge her for this - a broken mess of a man who wasn't good for anything but killing. As if he had a right to lay judgment on someone who was a bird of the same feather.

Anko's lip peeled back, mimicking Uzumaki's bared tooth smile from earlier. She didn't bend under the borderline glare, standing steadfast despite the suddenly frenzied beating of her heart.

Eventually the dog nin's head dipped into a slight bob of concession. "Since I'm Uzumaki's warden, I'll have to be there as well. I'm the most experienced in sealing after him, regardless. Should something nefarious occur, I'll be able to - hopefully - fix it." Kakashi's pale features contorted into a grimace, the skin around his unscarred eye pinching with discomfort.

Anko pursed her mouth and looked away.

It was common but unspoken knowledge that the Copy Nin had not touched sealing beyond a few explosive or smoke tags in many, many years - the intricacies of sealing reminded him far too much of his deceased mentor. She knew the feeling far too well - as much as she loathed Orochimaru for what he had done to her, Anko had kept many of the memorabilia he'd gifted to her over the span of the apprenticeship. It sat within the confines of the woman's sparse room, polished but never in plain sight.

"You just have to watch," the T&I interrogator snapped out eventually, cross. "And kill him if he goes rogue."

The Uzumaki's eyes flickered up into a roll, lips pursing to blow a tress of hair out of his face.

"I could take you three," he said, chin tilted up challengingly. "Didn't you know that Old Man Tsuchikage is out of commission?"

The trio exchanged startled looks. "You beat him?" Kurenai voiced, skeptical.

"I'm S-rank," Uzumaki complained. "You think I couldn't go toe to toe with a man out of his prime?"

"No," Anko interrupted shortly. "None of us think that."

The snake summoner cast a sweeping look around the room, dark amusement painting her sharp features. The jonin as near whole had bunched up together, every line in their bodies bound with tension and hostility.

"-- In fact, I think it's the opposite," she continued, smirking.

Genma shoved his way to the front of the crowd, senbon clicking repeatedly against his white teeth. "We're suspicious of you," he remarked bluntly, eyes sliding up and down the length of the other man shamelessly. "You're an unknown missing nin who infiltrated two hostile nations with zero fucks about whether you'd get out alive-- I don't know if you're just a ballsy guy or completely raving mad. Either way, we're _all_ reading you as a threat."

The redhead ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. It, if anything, merely made the group more hostile. "Isn't that just you utilizing common sense? I--"

Abruptly and speedily, Kakashi clamped a hand over Kaede's face. His grip tightened to almost painful proportions, a silent warning of _shut up, you idiot_. "Oookay!" the dog nin chirped cheerily, talking over the tense, crackling silence. "Let's get on with this shall we? If it succeeds, we tell the Sandaime. If it fails, we strike him down and say he attacked one of us." A dark eye slid to Anko, crinkling in false amenity. Sparks flew between the two. "And hopefully Anko-chan won't be dead at that point! Good plan, right?"

"Good plan," the purple haired kunoichi ground out, biting back a volatile growl. "Now clear out!" she barked, tossing the other jonin a venomous look. "Give us some space, you idiots. What do you need, Uzumaki? One of these fellas will fetch it for you."

'We will?' One mouthed to Genma. The former ANBU loosed a shrug, tanned fingers dipping to the bandana concealing the majority of his hair. 'Guess so,' seemed to be his wordless reply. The first ninja subsided with an uneasy look on his face, uncertainty flitting across his eyes.

In front of them, Kaede rolled a broad shoulder absently, popping it with a series of clicks as he peeled Kakashi's limb off his face. A hand rubbed at the junction of his neck lazily, ropey burns peeking past the dark ninja mesh. Hatake flicked a brief look at it but remained silent, waiting for the materials required for their risky plan.

"Just some sealing paper. I have everything else." Gesturing with a slight wave of his hand, the time traveler sat on the floor; legs crossed. Calloused fingers withdrew a kunai, the distinctive marks on the handle denoting it as one of Kakashi's own.

Immediately, the dog nin patted at his leg, alarmed. His eyes rested on Kaede sharply, harshly spitting out a "How did you-?"

The Whirlpool ninja made an idle "hmm" sound, cutting Kakashi's question off as he sliced his palm open with a clinical slashing motion. Red gushed to the surface, gleaming ominously. "Light fingers, Hatake-san," he responded softly. "And you let your guard down the moment you came inside. It was just instinctive, since you have people who'd assist you in here if something went wrong. Nothing to blame yourself for."

He wiped the bloody kunai on the loose material of his pants before setting it aside, fingers curling into a fist. The uninjured hand rifled with practiced ease through the various satchels latched onto his waist, pilfering a small jar and a sleek brush from its depths.

The Uzumaki allowed the scarlet liquid to run, plinking into the glass container without an ounce of pain showing on his wild, handsome features; appearing almost bored.

His twilight gaze was focused on the preparation, unaware of how eerily quiet it had become within the jonin quarters. There was nothing but the faint sound of breathing.

"Are you sure about this, Anko-san?"

The kunoichi, still sprawled out on the lounge chair, laughed. It was a sound that bordered on hysteric and gleeful, that could've been a sob had it been anyone else. A glint of madness entered her eyes. "Deadly sure."

Kaede's lips curled upward into an unbidden smile. He had expected nothing less.


	10. magnitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some guy."
> 
> "You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I'm going to work on the next chapter being longer but no guarantees!

The thick, coppery stench of blood cloaked the air like a foreboding omen. The substance itself was slicked across the floor in delicate, sharp strokes that glowed with flashes of dark, malevolent chakra, winding into a vast circle. It was a heavy sensation; the immensity of energy being poured into the sealing arrays absurd and bordering inhuman.

Those who remembered Kushina knew that this was not atypical of an Uzumaki - except, perhaps, the twilight coloring that flickered throughout the design.

Kakashi's eyes were slitted against the brightness of the whole ordeal but nevertheless remained riveted on the intricate work being painstakingly inked on the floor.

Kaede's hand movements were sleek and beautiful, a stark contrast to the wild, mischievous brutality that seethed behind his friendly facade.

It was.. fascinating. He could not tear his eyes away, vaguely aware of the questioning look that Genma cast him from across the room.

Perhaps, he mused, ignoring the piercing stare as casually as he could, it was because only he could grasp the magnitude of what the red headed man was doing.

The matrix Uzumaki was utilizing was a creation of his own, that much was apparent - but the things that were intertwined with the massive design were astounding. Impossible. Crazy.

_Sensei would've loved this_ , came the unbidden thought before it was promptly and angrily banished from the forefront of his mind.

The dog nin slouched in on himself, folding his arms across his vest-clad chest; spidery fingers tapping absently against his side.

Kakashi's brow drew together in consternation and after a jarring moment of 'what was I thinking', forcibly dragged his focus back on the seal master before him.

The brush came full circle and then was carefully removed. Tendrils of Kaede's chakra emerged from the still wet inscription of the sealing array and slowly formulated into preying hands. All the while, the missing nin himself was cleaning up briskly; twilight gaze sliding to rest upon Anko with a clinical look. A sharp gust of wind dried the ink. "Stand in the middle," he said shortly, dipping his head into a nod.

Rising from her seat languidly, Anko straightened up from her easy, deadly grace and transitioned into something more stiffer. Her feet whispered across the cool tiling before stopping at the exact location that she was required to be in. A shudder of unease rippled through her, like a particularly cutting wind chill.

The cool look tossed her way made her chin jut up defiantly. "Do it," she commanded coldly.

"Kaze no noroi no jokyo Jutsu!" The tan hand slammed down on the array with a boom; a brewing storm bursting to life. Wind howled and screamed, twisting into contained chaos. Tables rattled and loose sheafs of paper were swept into the gale storm that had roared into existence.

Anko nearly buckled beneath the force, whipping winds clawing at her ruthlessly. Her jaw snapped shut on a shrill scream.

To the side, Kurenai's crimson gaze flitted to Kaede with extreme violence, slender fingers withdrawing a kunai with a hiss of steel.

A strong, gloved hand gripped her wrist, stilling the launch of her weapon. "Don't," Kakashi warned, returning Kurenai's startled expression with a bored look. "Killing him might disrupt the ritual and we don't know the repercussions."

"She might die!" came the genjutsu specialist's reply, harsh and worried.

"The thought and intricacy put into this -- there's no way that it isn't specifically designed to get rid of this particular seal. She's safe, but you can't have expected for this to have been a painless extraction. On the fly, as well." A dark eye sidled to glance at Kaede's chakra engulfed form and Anko's trembling one. Thick, sickly black ink poured from the Cursed Seal's location. It slid like a gelatinous ooze to the outskirts of the array before a chakra hand snapped out and crushed it. Brutally.

The snake summoner collapsed, hand clutching the junction of her neck tightly; the storm subsiding before dying to a gentle breeze.

The jonin lounge room was a mess, painting itself like the aftermath of a particularly trying battle. Kakashi eyed it and, desperately, attempted to ignore how much damage had been caused in the short but powerful demonstration. His report would be long and a reprimand was headed his way. He just knew it. An eye squeezed shut in exasperation.

"I--" Anko started weakly, lost. The woman's eyes were huge and dark with astonishment. "I can feel my chakra - it's... clean feeling."

"Did you doubt me?" came Kaede's smug reply. He swept back a scarlet lock of hair with a swipe of his hand, looking serene.

Kakashi felt himself sweat.

The energy and chakra exerted would've killed him and his own reserves were no joke.

Uzumaki Kaede was truly a mystery. An impossibility trapped in human form.

Behind him, whispered steps reached his ears, an arm tossing itself across the length of the former ANBU's shoulders. The click of a senbon needle rolling around signified who his companion was before the remark even flew from his lazy, curled up mouth.

"Some guy," Genma drawled beside him. His eyes were fixated on Uzumaki smirking and laughing at Anko's befuddled expression while Kurenai stood, torn between relief and murderous anger.

Kakashi, suddenly struck by the insane urge to break into peels of laughter, bit his lower lip; teeth digging into the flesh ruthlessly. His brow drew together once more, dragging a hand through the silver nest of hair.

"You have no idea," he replied.


	11. a blue storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long has this been going on?"
> 
> "Awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an update! Miraculous! This story fights me every step of the way but your comments keep me clinging to it even if I've lost temporary interest or hope. Thanks for keeping with Quicksilver, my loves. Hopefully this fits some of your expectations - senior year of school has been pretty rough on me.

The Sandaime had thought - perhaps foolishly - that Kushina's ilk would have at least _waited_ before causing an incident of epic proportions. He was unfortunately dreadfully, dreadfully wrong.

A flicker that teased at the corner of his eyes made his ANBU guard tense. Pursing his lips into a thin line, Hiruzen signaled them to back down. There was the slightest glimmer and then the ANBU melted back into the shadows, like lazy chameleons slinking back into foliage.

"What is it, Genma?" The inquiry dropped from his lips without much care. The pipe in his mouth spit out a few sparks with his weary exhale, smoke unfurling in long, winding curls to the ceiling.

The aforementioned jonin rolled his trademark senbon around his mouth lazily, the metal clinking against his teeth as he clambered in through the window as if he had done so thousands of times. "That Uzumaki..." He started slowly, easing himself inside.

Abruptly, the Third felt a headache coming on, courtesy of Konoha's newest menace. Grumpily and without much grace, the Hokage gestured for the man to continue, knobby fingers crooking sharply.

Looking mildly taken aback by his leader's moodiness, the dark haired man crinkled his brow. "He came in with Hatake around 19:00. Prowled around a bit before sticking his hand in Anko's face and saying hello." He caught Hiruzen's slightly surprised expression and managed a lopsided grin. "I know - gutsy bastard, if you don't mind me saying. They then got onto the topic of the late Kushina-san and... hm.. before any of us knew it, Uzumaki was getting rid of the Cursed Seal." The bomb was delivered with every ounce of casualness possible. Genma's eyes were trained on the ceiling, studious.

The Sandaime went so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. His eyes widened almost comically. "That can't be - even Jiraiya--"

Genma interrupted as respectfully as he could. "Pardon me, Hokage-sama - I mean no offense but we couldn't possibly know that. Jiraiya-sama hasn't stepped foot in the village in years."

 _Hasn't even tried_ , went the unsaid words. The Sandaime subsided with a thoughtful but conceding look.

"Then how?"

The jonin sunk even lower, hunching in on himself at Hiruzen's piercing gaze. "It looks.." Genma hesitated before forging on. "It looks like it was designed specifically for the Cursed Seal. The counter, I mean. Kakashi-san was entranced by the whole ordeal. I can't say I blame him, Hokage-sama. The seal work was beyond incredible and the chakra put into it even more so. The Uzumaki vitality lives up to its name - the man's reserves were barely affected but the energy used was clearly twice that of Hatake's. If Kakashi had attempted that, he would've died. I can only postulate that it was a clan based technique due to the massive requirements."

Hiruzen leaned back and steepled his fingers togethers. "This is.. worrying," he admitted. "To have a shinobi of that caliber flounce around our village - I'm not sure that Kakashi's surveillance will be enough."

Genma's eyebrows rocketed up his forehead. "You think Kakashi of the Copy Wheel Eye isn't enough? Hokage-sama - he's the second strongest in the village! He's Kage level at minimum."

Hiruzen hmm'd, slowly breathing out a cloud of ashy grey. "Uzumaki-san's chakra stores outstrip Kakashi's - and likely my own. It's a security threat. And as much stock as I put into Inoichi's work, I've never met such an irritatingly contrary man such as Uzumaki Kaede. What he said may have been true but only for the moment."

Genma hummed. "Even so - what he did, he didn't have to do. It's a great boon to Konoha that he helped one of our strongest jounins remove a crippling detriment to their chakra and control. Already, Anko has noted improvements."

Genma didn't know Uzumaki Kaede but he was damn curious about him. And if they could turn the man into an asset - they'd have a card up their sleeve. A big one.

"We'll see," the Hokage conceded crisply. The withered old man turned his gaze outside, fastening his gaze on the fourth head on the mountain.

 _Minato, you and Kushina should've been the ones to deal with this. Not me,_ he thought despairingly.

"Dismissed, Genma."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

A swirl of leaves was the only sign of his departure.

Glaring at the mess left behind, Hiruzen bit back a sigh and turned his attention back to the mountain of paperwork that had - somehow - doubled since he last saw it. He lifted his pen with a scowl and started signing.

\----- Kakashi & Kaede -----

This was, without a doubt, the most stupidest, brainless thing that Kaede had ever done.

Scratching at his jaw, the missing nin lounged at Kakashi's kitchen table, feet kicked up and chair tilted back upon its legs carelessly.

The dog summoner himself was slouching in front of the fridge, observing the bare interior with a dry, considering look. At the angle the redhead was seated at, the younger version of his sensei appeared fairly weary and worn down. The illumination casted his features in a silvery lighting, handsome face scrunched up against the brightness.

Guilt ate at the edges of his consciousness.

If he had done his math right, he was now older than the mysterious man that had been his mentor. It was strange to know that and as a result, a small part of the time traveler stirred restlessly at the knowledge.

 _ **You don't belong here**_ , it whispered.

 _Don't belong, don't, don't, **don't**_. It was a maddeningly loud mantra within his mind - and it roused itself with fervent fury every time he glimpsed something that was here but no longer existed in his own time.

And the faces - Kaede felt a bitter smile curl across his lips. _Yes_ , he decided, watching the strong line of his sensei's back slump a little. _The faces were definitely the worst reminder yet. Walking among living, breathing specters._

"Soooo," the redhead drawled, tearing away from his morbid thoughts. He began tapping long, scarred fingers across the table's lacquered surface. "No food then, Hatake-san?"

"Not much of a cook," Kakashi retorted snippily, sending him a grumpy pout.

Kaede barked out a laugh in reply, sharp and surprised. It was a mistake. A shock of pain lanced through his chest and the man's chuckles devolved into hacking coughs. He wiped his mouth with the backside of his hand, tucking it into the pocket of his trousers in order to hide the red smear that he knew lingered there.

Glancing at his guard, the former jinchuriki barely refrained from a wince of dismay.

The silver haired nin was staring at him intensely, lips pinched into a thin line. His head cocked to the side, dog like and eerily attentive.

"How long has that been going on?" Kakashi queried calmly.

The time traveler dragged a hand through the scarlet locks almost nervously. He licked his cracked lips a few times. Decided to spit out some truths.

"Couple years now," he admitted. "Chakra coils are going to shit but I've used seals to supplement my innate healing. Trying to slow it down."

There was a moment of silence.

"No questions?"

The dog nin snorted and looked away, glaring at the kitchen wall. "Plenty. I just know you're not going to answer them."

Another smile slipped across Kaede's face but this one was faint and fond, a barely there thing. Wistful. "Wise man," the redhead mused, gaze drifting away. He seemed melancholy all of a sudden.

Dabbing gently at the corner of his mouth, Kaede rose to his feet; the motion smooth and languid. "Shall we go fetch groceries?"

The younger jounin rolled his shoulder loosely in response after a considering side eye, ambling to the door with long, lazy strides. "Sure, Uzumaki-san. That an offer to pay?"

A huff and the sound of jostling limbs and cloth. "You wish, Hatake! My wallet's as dry as the Sandaime's sex life."

The door swung open and then was slammed shut with a quiet click, interrupting Kakashi's appalled sputtering. Their footsteps trailed away into something light and soundless.

For a scant second, Kaede breathed out a sigh of relief-- and then movement on the street, a flash of white and red, caught his attention.

Bruised, dark eyes met vivid, stormy blue.

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Oh, god.

 _Sasuke_.

Instantly, he was berating himself for being such a fool. How could he have _forgotten_? His brother, his heart, the one who got away, the one who died alone and afraid.

His heart thudded heavily against the white cage of his ribs. Kaede averted his eyes instantly, assuming a look of forced cheerfulness.

 _Just keep walking_ , he told himself, ignoring another of Kakashi's intense, smoldering looks. _There's nothing you can do right now._

_Not even if you want to._


	12. warpath hydrangeas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buying groceries turned out a little more exciting than Kakashi had thought.

His chest held a weighted ache, heavy with emotion and the remembrances of past pains. Sasuke - the older one, that is - flashed across his lids with his sharp, caustic sneer, causing his heart to stutter unhappily within his rib cage. The time traveler attempted to clear his mind to no avail, measuring his suddenly anxious breaths as calmness slipped through his fingers like water.

Kaede rubbed at the ninja fabric that clung to his torso absently, a grimace twisting his lips. At his side, he could see the dog ninja flicking an assessing glance his way, going so far as to even look at the burn that decorated his flesh. He braced himself for a question and was promptly found not lacking.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked softly. They were approaching the little cluster of side street vendors and the various stores that lit up with flashy signs, designed to draw in customers. It was night now, flickering lights leading the way; the sun having long since sunken out of sight.

Unable to help himself, the Uzumaki glanced over his shoulder, catching the Uchiha fan disappearing into Konoha's night crowd. "Nothing," he muttered. "Just thought the Uchiha were all dead."

Kakashi stiffened. "Yes," he replied, a subtle edge slipping into his voice. "What of it?"

Kaede loosed a shrug, ambling towards a stall. He haggled with the seller playfully, grinning brightly when she huffed and handed over a truly ridiculous amount of sweets. He drew away just as quickly as he had approached, dropping a handful of bills that looked to be too much for what he had obtained. "Looked like he was either a depressed little kid who lost his entire family or some freaky baby civilian who is obsessed with dead bloodlines."

 

As they were melding further into the night market and its pulsating, lively crowd, Kakashi saw the vendor's eyes widen in shock; head jerking to follow their retreating forms.

He trained his attention back onto Uzumaki. "I dunno," he replied flatly. "Not really any of your business, eh?" And then, as an after thought, "Did you just use my money to buy candy? For _yourself_?"

Uzumaki hummed thoughtfully, popping an indistinguishable piece of pink into his mouth; lips smacking loudly. "Yeah," he mused, adopting a fake-surprised look. "Oops?"

Kakashi quickly swiped his pouch of money back, feeling irritation and indignation sweep over him simultaneously. "You aren't allowed to buy anything anymore!"

Clear blue eyes rolled dramatically. "Maa, relax won't you? Some sugar isn't gonna ruin your charmingly skinny figure."

Kakashi let loose a low, rumbling growl in response, silver brows pinching together in a hostile manner. "Ha?! You bought so much and for yourself! What makes you think we're gonna have money left for the rest of the groceries!"

Kaede wrinkled his nose in turn, scratching at his head. "I'll do D-ranks or whatever but you still have a lot left."

Kakashi paused, thumbing through the stack of bills before slanting a dark eye towards the other ninja. His lips parted to speak - _why'd that idiot pretend to spend the dog nin's money while actually spending his own?_ \- before his jaw clicked shut abruptly. "Maa... whatever. Let's get this done and go, Uzumaki-kun."

A couple of hand seals, fingers forming the shapes at an insanely fast speed, and a kage bunshin popped into existence, adopting it's creator's slouch and bored air to perfection. Kakashi tossed the sack of money to it, motioning off with his hand carelessly. "You know what to do."

"Got it, boss," it droned back.

When he turned to the red haired menace, it was in time to see a sharp look in his eye, keenly focused, before Kaede caught himself and returned to looking confused and smug at the same time.

_Haaa_... The sigh spilled past Kakashi's clenched teeth without permission as the two puttered about the streets. _Truly, what an aggravating mission you've given me, Hokage-sama_.

At his side, the Uzumaki visibly brightened. "A ramen shop! I haven't eaten at one of those in awhile." He hooked an arm around Kakashi's own, ignoring the flailing limbs and dragging the surprised jonin to the stall. Curling wisps of steam and the mouthwatering smell of food wafted towards them, Kakashi at last seemingly deciding to follow along; readjusting his crooked vest and mask absently.

The seal master plopped the jonin down on one of the stools before joining himself. "Hey old man!" the redhead called cheerfully. Ichiraku turned at the call, eyes widening slightly beneath his chef hat at the sight that greeted him.

"W-what can I get for you?" the man stammered, recovering quickly. The eerie similarity to Naruto and Kushina struck him hard but he kept silent on the matter, instead focusing on the two dangerous men before him.

"Six bowls of miso ramen and... a bowl of pork ramen for my friend here!"

At that very moment, a surprised (and somewhat stunned) look sprouted to life on the cook's face. It was the very order (minus the latter half) that Naruto had ordered with Iruka that very afternoon.

Outside, the moonlight streamed in past the cracks of the flapping curtains. He exchanged a shocked look with a stone faced Kakashi, the expression only lasting for a scant second, before turning to Kaede with a bright smile. "Coming right up, young man! You sit tight now!"

In that unbidden second of exchange that had happened between Ichiraku & Kakashi, the foreign nin felt his eyes sharpen and a measure of tension slither its way into his spine.

_Ah_ , he thought embarrassedly. _I fucked up WAY bad - same order as younger me... I'm an idiot for sure._

A hand clapped itself on his shoulder, startling him. It took every ounce of restraint to not slit the person's throat in one deadly swipe; slim fingers discreetly slipping the blade he had readily gripped back into its pouch.

Above him, a short stature loomed. It was Iruka, Kaede thought blankly.

Numbness bit at his curled fingertips. A cold chill wracked through his body, bloody visions of the future flying around his mind.

The brunet looked terribly angry even as Kaede came back to himself and so it was with great hesitance that future Naruto asked, "Can I help you?"

Iruka, a hand planted on his hip curtly, cast Kakashi an icy glance before settling on the enigma that was cringing away in his seat.

"Yes," the Academy teacher said calmly. Wood splintered from where his other hand gripped the counter. "I think you can, Uzumaki- _san_."

 


	13. three blind mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka confronts Kaede fully but ultimately leaves dissatisfied. Kaede contemplates if he should start tallying how many death threats he gets in a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little time skip here. Another update for you guys, too! We'll have the gang together again soon, albeit mini versions of them! Hopefully some more Anko-Kaede interactions and probably more Kakashi staring intensely at Kaede and Kaede sweating bullets with each fuck up he makes. Also sorry if AO3 sends out a bunch of notifs - kept catching mistakes. Thanks for your support, it means so much to me!

A smile fixed itself stiffly upon Kaede's lips. Beside him, Kakashi's hands were stilled upon his chopsticks; his intent stare burning a hole between the Uzumaki's shoulder blades.

Silence fell within the little ramen stall, the chirping of crickets filling the absence of sound.

"Ah, really?" The redhead finally spit out a careless laugh, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. His blue eyes fixated on the coldly enraged Academy teacher, the thread of tension easing away forcefully.

"What are your intentions with my student? The Uzumaki clan was wiped out during the war - and while I fully believe there are remnants of them drifting about, I have to wonder how you knew about Naruto and came _here_."

Kaede flicked his gaze to the side, eying Ichiraku and his daughter for a brief second. Contemplation was obvious on his face and it made Iruka grind his teeth together in upset.

"Mm.. well, I spied obviously." The answer came after a long pause, spidery fingers folding against the sharp angles of the redhead's face. Garnet hair fell, concealing the tense, unhappy look in the foreign ninja's eyes. "You can see Kushina-neechan's features as clear as day in his face. I 'unno where the blond came from, much less how it overpowered Uzumaki genes, but it hardly concealed the kid's origin. And he was alone, like me. An orphan."

Kakashi expelled a sharp breath that seethed past his teeth, an action that seemed to be becoming a norm upon his acquaintance with Uzumaki Kaede. He shifted on his seat, dark eyes tracing the scarred shoulders and their anxious, tense slump.

In front, Kaede steadied his heart, absently stuffing a bite of ramen into his mouth. Iruka stared at him coolly, gaze still sharp and unyielding, but there was a slightly less hostile edge to his stance.

"I wanted to give him some measure of family. Train him in the Uzumaki clan ways... and if he's good enough, I'll let him sign my summoning scrolls. He has sealing in his blood.. the talent should be innate, it just needs a push." A hoarse laugh. "And lonely people flock together. Don't they?"

Iruka's lips pursed into a thin line. "That's all very touching but how do we know your intentions are as they say?"

Kaede blinked in surprise, jaw slack, before he scoffed loudly. "I think Yamanaka rummaging through my _mind_ is a sound enough method of figuring out my intentions and the value of my words. And I'm teaching sealing secrets to shinobi that have been buried with Uzu for years. I want to connect with the last remaining members of my family that I have left. Is that not enough for you?"

Kakashi's low, drawling voice cut in between the two.

"Maaa, Iruka-san. I'll make sure your cute little student remains safe.. you should trust Hokage-sama's judgment, y'know?" His cloth-covered chin dropped onto Kaede's shoulder, hands gripping the man's leanly muscled arms. The Whirlpool shinobi stiffened at the touch, tan skin rippling. A sharp, savage curl twisted the Konoha jonin's lips.

Before them, Iruka grimaced at the dark look that Kakashi was sending; his glare intimidating even under the long eyelashes. It was, he thought rather nervously, the biggest and most unsubtle _fuck off_ he had ever seen from the man, studious ignoring included.

"I suppose so," he relented. "I guess we'll see. But if you so much as hurt a hair on his head, I don't care how powerful you are, I'll kill you where you stand."

"Don't worry, Iruka-kun," Kakashi replied, eyes slanting into a narrow look. "I'll have beaten you to the punch should anything occur. You just relax, hm?"

The Academy teacher grunted in annoyance before spinning on his heel and jumping onto a nearby roof. He disappeared almost instantly, the slight disturbance of air the only sign of his departure.

Kaede watched the spot for a long moment before turning his head slightly to look at the silver haired ninja. He had yet to relinquish his grip, dark eyes still scarily intense instead of his typical irritating apathetic boredom. "I think that's my fourth or fifth death threat today," the Uzumaki mused. His breath, smelling faintly of miso ramen, stirred the dog summoner's unruly hair.

"You have a talent, Kaede-san!" Kakashi muttered, finally dragging himself away from the heat furnace that was Kaede's body. He sighed at the sight of his bowl, ramen cold and soggy.

"For?"

A dark eye rolled as the redhead rose from his seat languidly, a slender hand slapping a wad of cash onto the counter.

"Pissing people off," Kakashi finished curtly. He nudged the Uzumaki with his knee before hopping off and following suit. "It's time to go home. Let's try and keep the attempts on your life to a minimum, eh?"

\-----  
7 DAYS LATER, POST GRADUATION. TEAMS ARE BEING ASSIGNED.  
\-----

MEMO TO KAKASHI HATAKE, URGENT NOTIFICATION:

YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED BY THE THIRD HOKAGE, SARUTOBI-SAMA, FOR THE POSITION OF JONIN INSTRUCTOR. REPORT TO HIS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY.

\- HEADQUARTERS

Kakashi tapped his lips absently. He glanced at the snoozing, prone form of his "ward", the tall, lanky figure sprawled out in front of the window. Sunlight streamed onto the floor, lighting up the dark red tresses with streaks of golden-yellow. A kunai, inscribed with seals, was gripped tightly in the Uzumaki's hand. No doubt it had some nasty surprises to be released.

He turned back to the letter, scratching his head confusedly. Best to not wake him... but really -

_What the hell is Hokage-same thinking? A genin team with this guy around as well? Isn't that a little too.. crazy?_

Kakashi put the memo down, slouching against the table _._

_Ah, well. I'll deal with it later._

 


	14. the fox and the crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genin are introduced to their sensei and feel less than impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too comfy with this updating schedule! I'm just feeling a burst of inspiration and I'm writing down what I can. If there's anything you guys want to see next chapter, put a request in your comment and I might listen to it! Thank you for your continued support. ❤

Naruto was beginning to feel increasingly restless. He had fidgeted and sighed and groaned as the hours passed by before finally, he leapt to his feet with a loud yell. Sakura jolted in surprise, Sasuke only deigning to send Naruto a dark stare. Bruised rings still clung to the underside of his eyes.

The demon container paused for a split second, feeling a strange tendril of worry, even genuine concern. Quickly, he recovered; quick little hands stuffing themselves into the depths of his pockets.

"GAH! I can't take this anymore! All the other teams had their instructors hours ago!" He stomped his right foot for good measure, rattling the chair behind him. A couple desks away, Sakura bit her lip in visible annoyance, a vein pulsing angrily on her forehead.

The urge to shout at Naruto was gnawing at her but she glanced at Sasuke, blushed heavily, and remained quiet.

"Mou! Whatever, I'll teach this guy to not keep Uzumaki Naruto waiting! Believe it!" Scrambling down to the door, the newly minted genin began to rig his trap.

\-----

Afar, peering into the window a safe distance away, Kakashi and Kaede lounged on a nearby tree branch, laziness evident in their posture.

"Ah," Kaede exclaimed. His lips quirked into a fox-like grin. "Look! What did I tell you? The beginnings aren't bad at all - tie in sealing and he'll be fantastic at ambushing. I'd say assassination too but.." The redhead tilted his head, flicking his vibrant gaze to the jonin beside him.

The silver haired ninja grunted, arm still tossed haphazardly over his face. Icha Icha rested precariously upon his chest, giving a slight wobble despite being stuck to the vest with chakra. He hadn't yet bothered to observe his new students, instead content to simply let his limbs dangle off the large branch he had perched in. After a moment, he stirred, dark grey eye slitting open to look back at Kaede.

A vaguely morbid smile twisted his mouth, mask contorting with the cutting motion. "He's too soft," the dog summoner continued the other's trailed off sentence. "He'd have to kill his heart to do that and I know you'd raze Konoha to the ground if any of us pushed him into becoming something he wasn't."

Kaede threw his head back and laughed, not bothering to quiet his voice. The redhead leant closer, the two's faces becoming a mere inch apart. Summer leaves rustled about them. Cicadas chirped.

The smug smirk that had become trademark of the eccentric ninja once more furled across his mouth. He whispered his next statement like a secret. "Wouldn't you do the same, Kakashi-san?"

Irritation flickered across the Hatake's face. He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, lithe fingers crisply adjusting his mask and the dark green vest denoting his jonin status. The tree had suddenly become stifling. 

"Maa, I dunno what you're talking about Kaede-san.. But I think we've left them long enough, hmmm?"

Kaede didn't laugh again but it was a close thing, his amusement at the dark cloud of Killing Intent making his shoulders shake. He looped an arm around Kakashi's neck, turning a wild grin on him. "Yeah - we leave 'em any longer and they'll riot to the old man. 'sides, I'm sure Naruto will be absolutely ecstatic to see me."

A sour look crossed Kakashi's handsome features. He shook off Kaede's hand.

A quick shunshin later - no displaced air, no leaves - and he had arrived at the hallway leading up to the classroom's door. The washed out lighting from the fluorescent light bulbs gave the area a yellow look.

The dog summoner reluctantly began to amble closer to the door, feeling a twinge of further annoyance when the air shimmered and Kaede appeared; sharp red eyebrow arched in a challenging manner.

"What took you so long?" the man teased. "I almost went in but since you're the instructor, I figured I'd ought to wait."

"I'm a man who takes my time," Kakashi quipped in reply. He opened the door, purposely letting the chalkboard eraser flop into his hair.

White dust flew, coating the spiky silver locks while Naruto howled with laughter, shoulders shaking and face screwed up in a bright smile.

The dog summoner let loose a long sigh, dragging his gaze up to the three genin coolly. "My first impression..." He started out, voice a lazy drawl, "I hate you all. Meet me up on the roof."

Behind him, Kaede shot the other two genin a blankly curious look before turning his attention to Naruto himself. A cheery smile lit up his face.

"Hey there, baby cousin!"

Immediately Naruto stopped laughing. Shock spread across all three student's features.

Kaede tossed a kunai into the air idly, catching it between the pinch of two fingers easily. He leaned closer, body still slouched against the doorway. "You should probably hurry! The real me is already waiting with your sensei above. Chop-chop!"

And then he disappeared, poofing into a wispy cloud of smoke. The crackle of chakra lashed about in the spot for a split second, the acrid scent of power spilling through the air, before it vanished as quickly as its owner.

"Dobe," came the rough voice of Sasuke. There was a cruel prickle to his words. "What did he mean by _cousin_? You don't have family here."

Naruto's face, previously soft with awe and excitement, went hot with embarrassment and anger.   
"Shaddup, ya bastard," he snarled back crossly. He sent a hot glare at the other boy, hackles raised; fervently the blond ignored the angry, protesting shout that fell from Sakura's lips. "It ain't nunna your business!"

And with that, he stormed out of the classroom, aiming to make it to the roof first.  
\---

Atop the school, Kakashi concealed a yawn; jaw resting lazily within his palm. "Showoff," he jibed, glancing at the attentive Uzu ninja.

"Nothing like so!" came the fast reply. "Just waiting to see if your little ducklings are following suit... wouldn't want them to get lost, would we?"

Kaede smiled faintly at the other but conceded to sitting down, legs crossed absently. It was only a few minutes later that the three genin came running, panting like they had sprinted a marathon.

"Hah?!" Sakura exclaimed, incredulous. She bent at the waist, hands folded upon her knees as she tried to control her breathing. "How long have you been waiting?"

Kakashi hmm'd, miming the action of checking a watch. "Five to ten minutes, Pinkie. You're slow."

The young girl let out a shrill sound of outrage, leaping to her full height as if ready to take a swing at her sensei. "PINKIE?! MY NAME'S SAKURA!"

"Oi, oi," Kaede butted in, plucking her away. He dropped her onto the balls of her feet, releasing her just as quickly as he had picked her up. "Aren't you a bit too bloodthirsty? We still have to do introductions, yanno."

Sakura stilled, her soft fingers curling into a tight fist. She stared at Kaede suspiciously. "And who are you?" the girl demanded. Her pale green eyes surveyed the man sharply, noting the Uzu headband with mild confusion and his handsome features with a small blush. Reluctantly, the pink haired genin subsided, retreating to stand by the conspicuously silent Sasuke.

The older man smirked, glancing at Naruto's silent form. The boy looked fit to burst, body nearly vibrating from how much he was holding back.

"HE'S MY MOM'S COUSIN! HE CAME BACK FOR ME!" Naruto paused in his shouting, sending Kaede a slight frown. "Ne, you're a little late though. And by little, I mean lots!"

"Kaede-san is very sorry," Kakashi droned dully, "But let's get to know one another first. You, Pinkie. You're first. Then 'Small And Angry'. Loudmouth, you're last."

Quaint little brows dipped together. Once more, she gave a suspicious look - this time, however, it was aimed at Kakashi himself. "What about you, sensei? And Uzumaki-san?" She glanced at Naruto and then very quickly added, "The older one, that is! You two should go first."

The dog summoned sniffed, barely glancing up from the orange book in his hands. "My name? Mm.. Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and dislike? Well.. I don't really feel like telling you. My dream for the future is private. As for hobbies, I have many."

"We only learned your name, Sensei."

  
Beside her, Sasuke scoffed under his breath. It was clear that he had decided that their jonin instructor was no more than a fool; a farce that was just to get them through chunin exams.

"Ah, well. It's Kaede-san's turn now."

The man in question flashed a blindingly familiar fox-like grin at the trio.

"I'm Uzumaki Kaede. I'm part of the infamous Uzumaki clan that originates in Uzushio, although most of us that remain are laying low. I'm here to teach sealing in addition to reconnecting to my cousin's son, Naruto. Things I like and dislike.. I like ramen, my friends, and my summons. I don't like traitors, disloyalty, or people trying to curtail my freedom.  
My dream for the future..." He trailed off, flicking a glance at the silver haired ninja. Despite his innocuous appearance and the look of an enthralled reader, Kaede could still see some measure of attentiveness in his posture.

He scratched his jaw absently, showcasing the various seals that painted his forearm. The strokes were beautiful and sleek, optimal craftsmanship evident. "Well, that's private like your sensei's! My hobbies are training, sleeping, and sealing or creating new jutsu. Now it's your turn, hm?"

A stirring of interest spread through the three. One by one, they began their own introductions; Naruto feeling the cool touch of relief when his older cousin merely smiled at his goal instead of laughing uproariously.

The calm was broken by Kakashi's amused voice.

"You guys didn't really think that it ended here, did you? The real genin exam is tomorrow -- and if I fail you, you have to go back to the academy for a repeat year."

Ignoring the shouting, he slouched against Kaede's shoulder; dark eye slanting into a smoldering look. "Six AM sharp. The bridge by the Memorial Stone. Don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up. Kaede-san will also be there and will remain with us for most of our training. If you're lucky enough to pass..." His voice gained an ominous edge.

"Well, you'll be lucky enough to basically have two jonin instructors in one. Otherwise, if you fail... you should just quit being ninja."

Kaede cleared his throat crisply, a lazy smile spreading across his lips. "You should listen to him! He's the second strongest ninja that belongs to Konoha."

Beside him, Kakashi held back a snort. _I notice you carefully excluded yourself from that list. Clever but not subtle._

"Anywho! We've gotta get going. Kakashi's paying for my dinner!" The red haired man announced. He dispersed in a near silent "thwip!", leaving Kakashi to grumble angrily.

"Who said? You freeloading bastard.."

The three genin felt a bead of sweat pop up on their brow.

 

"Um.. sensei... does that mean we can leave now?"


	15. level up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko and Kaede get closer. Kakashi ignites a fire in Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College has me dead lol - I also don’t know how to write this genin exam scene so I might end up skipping it. I also just hate rehashing these scenes even though I know they’re necessary. Not the chapter you guys deserved, btw, and definitely feels like one of my worst but I hope you guys enjoy anyways. Much love.

The genin exam.

Kaede felt his mouth press into a distinctly thin, unsettled line. A plethora of chaotic emotions rocketed around his rib cage, heart twisting up with conflict.

Being thrown back into the past had, quite frankly, been a crippling ordeal. Knowing that his loved ones would find themselves without him and knowing that he would see them as _children_ in this time - it felt both like a new chance and a death sentence.

There was no way, despite the immeasurable power he had accumulated, that he would be able to prevent all the events that had been spurred on by the aftermath of the chunin exams. But maybe, just maybe, if he influenced the coming together of his old team and his younger self - perhaps they would have a chance.

His fingers steepled together, pressing in blatant distress and frustration against his temple. His elbow rested against the bar table, the Uzu ninja's form slumping over as he contemplated his conundrum; lines crinkling between his brow.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a sickly sweet voice. A senbon sliced through the air, embedding itself into the table a mere few centimeters away from one of Kaede's fingers.

He jolted, just barely restraining the reflex to sling a kunai back. Anko laughed at the subtle twitch of his arm, slinking closer. "C'mon now. What's a big shot like you hanging around in a place like this?"

He glanced around. The bar was, admittedly, a bit run down. But the haze of smoke, the clinking of glasses and the low, amiable murmur of conversation made it cozy. It's not like _HE_ had anything to worry about. If someone decided to start trouble, he would be able to quash it in an instant.

"Thinking," he allowed, turning back to the snake summoner. His lips furled into a cocky grin. "Lovestruck because of my amazing skills, lady?"

"Ha!" Anko barked out, slamming a fist on the table. "You wish, Red." She kicked out a chair and threw herself into it with wild abandon, mouth twisting into a smirk of her own. “But what’s a man like you have to think about? You could do anything, yanno. You ain’t bluffing no one, even with your suppressed chakra. Got the Hokage real nervous and whatnot.”

Kaede smothered his amusement carefully, chin resting in the palm of his hand in a laidback manner. “Mm. You’re right. But despite all appearances, I don’t use brute force to gain my way - all the time anyhow.” He added the last bit upon Anko’s doubtful raise of the brow.

The time traveler hesitated for a moment. “Anko-chan, you and I - well. We’ve both had shit childhoods. You can’t be an Uzumaki and not have one, it seems. And _your_ story - it speaks for itself. How are you supposed to guide someone who seemingly has a dark future waiting for them no matter what?”

 _Oops_. The redhead eased back into his chair, absently fiddling with the senbon that had been embedded into the scratched up table.

 _Perhaps that was a little too much_ , he thought nervously.

And indeed, Anko’s eyes had narrowed; eagle eyed and sharp. “This about the Uchiha twerp or your cousin, Red?”

_What a million yen question. Who AM I talking about?_

“Both. Either. Honestly, I don’t know. I’m just... trying to do what’s best for them. And for the people around them.. I don’t believe it has to be this way - children are made into what they are by circumstance, yeah? And wouldn’t you have wanted someone to guide you into being better? I know I would’ve.”

The snake summoner didn’t answer but for a brief, telling second, emotion flashed across her face. “Well, yer asking the wrong person,” she growled out gruffly. “But I imagine knocking out the two main problems will work well in the long run if they pass Hatake’s test: shaking Pinky of her idiotic idolizing of the Uchiha brat and dispelling hostilities between your little one and the other two.”

A wry expression followed on Kaede’s sunny features. “Easier said than done but thank you. It’s a place to start.”

Anko quickly stuffed the cold dango that had been sitting untouched into her mouth in lieu of reply and left, shrugging at him as she beat a hasty retreat.

 _Suppose that’s her max capacity for feelings_ , he mused. _Fair enough_.

————  
24 HRS LATER  
_________

Sakura felt a twinge of annoyance sweep through her frame.

Both Kakashi-sensei and Uzumaki-san were late. Again.

Sasuke was studiously ignoring her and Naruto - she paused and glanced at the blonde.

A mountain of parchment surrounded the boy, the beginnings of shaky handwriting smoothing out into angular, careful strokes of ink. A thick book titled simply “SEALS” was opened on his crossed legs.

Well. Naruto hadn’t opened his mouth in three hours. It was getting pretty lonely.

As soon as she had contemplated going home, however, a telltale gust of wind told her that her sensei and her teammate’s cousin had arrived. Biting back the sudden swell and surge of fury that rose up, she calmly bit out her question: “Where have you two been?”

“Lost on the road of life, of course,” her teacher drawled dully. He slumped against the cheerful redhead, face still buried in that stupid bright orange porn book.

“Well?” She demanded. “Are we going to do something?”

A dark eye slid to her, briefly tearing itself from the book’s pages. “Do you even want to pass, Pinky? You’ve been so obsessed with Angry’s opinion of you that you’ve been moping for hours. You’re a ninja. Remember why you became one - and if it’s for a mere _brat_ of a boy, then I’ll fail you and send you back to the Academy where you belong.”

The three genin snapped their attention to Kakashi, scowls on their face; each for a different reason. Sakura in particular flushed angrily in response, turning a violent red.

“That’s not why I went to the Academy!” She yelled. “And I’ll prove to you how serious I am! No one, even my sensei, can diminish my achievements like that!”

Kakashi’s mask shifted. Perhaps it was a smile.

He put his book away slowly, eye pinning Sakura where she stalwartly stood. “Well, come and show me now. We don’t have all day, do we Pinky?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an canon divergent AU where the Shinobi Army have been at war for a little over twelve years. Only a handful of Leaf nins exist at this point in time due to Madara and the Ten-Tails decimating the village.
> 
> Naruto's undergone some sort of mutual fusion with the Nine-Tails, thus gaining his red hair. As explained, there's some setbacks to such a procedure and Naruto is paying for it dearly - weakened and no longer quite as godly, the creatures created by Madara (for it can only be him) were able to overtake his unit and he himself. The fire technique that's implied is what's sending him to the past. We'll probably see a more detailed explanation later on! For now, I'll be working on the second chapter. Updates will be sporadic at best but I'll try to upload a chapter whenever I can, especially since school is coming up.
> 
> In addition, I apologize if my writing is not up to par or too verbose. It's been a couple of months since I've written - and a couple of years since I've written anything this long. Thanks for reading - reviews are encouraged!


End file.
